Tyrant/Raids/Enclave Flagship
Enemy Deck Enemy Charateristics Weaken All 2 The enemy Commander's Weaken All 2 is one of the defining features of this Raid. Simply put, if your cards don't have Strike or more than 2 Attack, they stand no chance in this Raid. Flying As you would expect, the enemy deck is extremely heavy on Flying. You'll want lots of Anti-Air in front to blunt the enemy assault. Battle Stations As if all this weren't enough, the enemy has Battle Stations, a structure with Strike 3. Its Evade effectively stretches its 8 Health to 16 (!) If you cannot force a quick victory through the enemy Commander's Weaken, you may still have to Siege them out. Strategy This is a fairly challenging raid. However, a well-built deck will win about 90% of the time on manual. A mostly Flying based deck with a few powerful support cards. The biggest threat is a raid-specific structure found here: Battle Station. Most manual decks designed for this raid pursue a three-part strategy: * Direct Anti-Air. You want to open with some direct anti-air units. The enemy commander's Weaken All 2 means that said units will need at least 3 Attack to actually attack. You'll want 2-4 of these in your deck. Your top choices are as follows: ** Daemon: The best choice for this raid; if you have a few, put them in first. ** Fighter Jet: This reward card is an excellent anti-air unit, and can take one Battlestation hit without dying. ** Remote Analyzer: If you have this from the Imperial Purger raid, it can stand in as a more defensive alternative to Daemon. ** Sky Watcher: High hit points, anti-air and evade to help avoid weakens and strikes. ** Orca: If you have none of the above, the common Orca is workable. * Strike. After having some direct anti-air down, you'll want to back it up with some Strike support. 3-4 of these will be a good number. ** Valkyrie: The premier choice, Valkyrie has an amazing Strike Xeno 3 with only 2 cooldown. ** Tiamat: A faster, weaker version of Valkyrie as far as this Raid goes. * Siege, Finishers, and Support. Finally, you'll need some Siege to deal with enemy Battle Stations and some cards to finish off the enemy Commander in a timely manner. Support cards can help as well. ** Pummeller. Pummeller is worth two of any other card as a sieger on Enclave Flagship; its high hit points and Evade means it can absorb numerous Battle Station strikes and its high attack will knock down the enemy Commander's health steadily. ** Muon Walker. The poor man's Pummeller, Muon Walker has the same Evade and Siege in a much inferior package. Still, it may be considered if you are short. ** Poseidon. Though the enemy Commander will prevent Poseidon from attacking, it is nonetheless indispensable for its Heal All 1 and Siege 2. ** Titan. Durable and possessing both Strike and Siege, Titan is a good all-round late unit. ** Full Power. Good for giving your units that extra boost to dig yourself out of a hole or apply the finishing blow. ** Electromagnetic Pulse. The perennial emergency card. ** Omega. This jack-of-all-trades can be used if you are lacking more potent choices. * If you are using a deck that has a few Xeno but not many, consider Invasion Coordinator for its Siege and Rally Xeno. An example: This one, having 7 Daemons, is a good auto-deck: Auto deck with less Daemons: This deck performs pretty well on manual: The idea is to ignore Battle Stations, and slowroll through with an Imperial healing force. Once Aegis is online, each hit from the Battle Station will be recovered right away. Since all your units have 4 health, they will never go down. Play a couple Valks first, then Revolver/Remote, then Jet/Remote and Aegis as ~5th card. Do not save your EMP! You will mostly need it to gain early-game supremacy and be 100% sure to kill an Enclave-trooper, a Hatchling or whatever before they kick your frontline-Valks. Once supremacy is secured, even Azures will go down under massive strike-fire, unless they're dropped early. Do not endanger your Remotes and Fighter-Jet! These three cards are the only ones that will actually finish the raid for you by killing the commander, so you shouldn't throw them out to die first. That's really what the Valks are for. Also, a well placed Remote Analyzer will often be 1st or 2nd card when its time to Mimic the Mothership and rally your whole lineup. ;-) Revolver: Is actually a pretty good second or third card since its regenerate acts as a chancy insurance if things don't go that well. Nevertheless, Revolvers slot in this deck is wild-card; exchange it for another Valk, Remote, Aegis, a random heavy-hitter or perhaps best: Mend Wounds. Organization An easy raid to organize, with a fairly typical time limit of one day and only 10,000 Health. The battles are quite challenging but straightforward.